


You are you regardless of shape

by Elastrael



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elastrael/pseuds/Elastrael
Summary: Dressed in clothes of the Celestial Realm, insecurity spread throughout him. Would she love him less as a demon if she had once seen his true form from the days back then?######The Idea is based on a thread by my dear friend Emira. So I used her OC again for this little story.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	You are you regardless of shape

Asmodeus really had no evil intentions - he never had. Accordingly, he was surprised by the reaction of his big brother when he brought him self-made clothes. Admittedly, Levi had helped, since the Avatar of Lust wasn't too good at tailoring, but the designs were all his own - inspired by the old days.

But that seemed to be the problem...

The Demon had brought the clothes to each brother personally and Lucifer last. He wanted to spend an evening like in the old days, at the Sternenlichtsee. He had even tailored something for Emira, which was based on the other designs and she had been thrilled. And finally, he used his pact with Solomon to get him to cast a spell that would make the evening perfect - at least in his opinion.  
His brother apparently saw it differently - because he had been staring at him with big eyes before it darkened and the door was slammed in his face. Sad and misunderstood, Asmodeus sat with the twins in their room, tears slowly ebbing.  
"In itself, it' s not surprising that he reacted in this way. His memories of our homeland are not the best and I think the loss of his wings still takes him very much." The blue-haired demon yawned and cuddled with his pillow beside Asmodeus, who looked at him sulking.  
"But that doesn't mean he has to slam the door in my face! He could have just refused normally!" Insulted, the Avatar of Lust looked away, but sighed shortly afterwards. "I just wanted to have a nice evening and show Emira a little bit how it was back then... I thought it would be a good idea..."  
Encouragingly, Belphegor patted his brother on the back and looked at his twin, who stood in front of the two demons with crossed arms, visibly in his thoughts. He had the feeling that there might have been more behind it than just the hatred for their father.

Lucifer was standing thoughtfully in front of his bed, staring at the clothes of Asmodeus that lay on his blanket. Why had he actually taken them with him? The moment he felt the fabric, saw the colors, he had sensed an irritation, but instead of giving them back to Asmodeus, he had simply closed the door and was now frustrated that the clothes were in front of him.  
But despite his negative feelings, the black-haired man had to admit that Asmodeus had outdone himself once again - it looked just like it did then and the silk on his skin felt unspeakably good. Sighing, he gave up and changed his clothes - he convinced himself that he was only doing this to see what it looked like and to give Asmodeus feedback, nothing more.

But when he stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself...

_Smiling, he sat next to Simeon in the grass, looking up at the clouds surrounded by a wonderfully blooming flower meadow. As always, the sun was shining and bathed the world in a pleasant brightness while Lucifer and Simeon were engaged in an activity that only the closest angels would perform - cleaning and brushing the wings. Even the soft white feathers became dirty, but they were very sensitive, so they were not entrusted to everyone. The black-haired one got goose bumps when Simeon brushed his feathers and he moved the wings a little bit to shake off the feeling._

But now he no longer had these six white, soft and radiant wings and when he tried to move them, lost in thought, he became painfully aware of this again. Sighing, he turned away from the mirror and sat down on his bed, his gaze focused on emptiness in his mind. Thus he lingered for a few minutes until there was a knock at his door and a voice all too familiar to him said his name.

"Lucifer...? Is everything alright...? Beel said you were upset..."

Confused, the black-haired man looked up. Why Beel? He didn't saw Beel - Oh. Asmodeus was with the twins. Probably crying because of him. Of course, he always managed to make his brothers feel bad.  
Shaking his head, he stood up and opened the door to let Emira in, only to have her stand in the doorway and stare at him, her mouth slightly open.

"Emira?" A light touch of his hand on her cheek startled her and she closed the door behind her with a loud bang before she looked at him in bright red.  
For her he shone like a morning star, white and gold flattering his skin, but... The brown-haired woman looked into his eyes, which showed a slight sadness and her enthusiasm was dampened.

"I am sorry. I couldn't stop looking at you... You are beautiful..." Her cheeks deep red, she looked down. She was always very shy when it came to saying such things out loud - but when the two of them were alone, it was easier.

What she did not know was that these words hurt Lucifer. The thought of his white wings present again he looked at Emira, a slight smile on his lips. How would she react if she could fully see his old self... feel the softness of his feathers...

"Thank you, dear. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. It was just... a little sudden. Come, let's go to Asmodeus - after all, he has a nice evening planned. I trust you have received some clothes?"  
Lucifer distracted from himself, as he always did. He didn't want people to see when something hurt him, didn't want to appear weak. So he just swallowed it, a smile on his lips and the gleaming eyes of his loved ones were the reward.

The black-haired man was right, of course, and he sent Emira to the bathroom so she could change. Meanwhile, he wrote to his brother that he would come with Emira and that he should proceed with the evening as he had planned.  
Once again he sat on his bed, sighing, trapped in thought. Thoughts of the past, thoughts of what was lost - not only his wings... Of course it hurt. He missed it, not only rarely. When he could have an evening of rest and stare up at the night sky, looking at the stars, he became more aware of what he had done. And that all this was only his fault... But he did not regret it. He would do so again. But not only he had lost everything...  
Accordingly, he owed it to Asmodeus and all his brothers to make them feel as they did back then for one night - no matter how much it hurt him.

Lucifer looked up as Emira stepped out of the bathroom, perplexed, he blinked several times. Asmodeus had chosen a design that looked similar to the one Lilith had always worn...  
"You look really beautiful, sweetheart." He stood up, took Emiras hand in his and kissed it gently before smiling at her. Her face resembled the color of a tomato and she smiled at him shyly. The brown-haired woman hooked on his arm and they left the room together. Lucifer knew through Asmodeus that the others were already at the Sternenlichtsee, so he and his lover walked through the woods behind the House of Lamentation to the clearing where the Sternenlichtsee was.

Asmodeus had spared no effort to create a beautiful picnic, and the floor was decorated with white, light blue and gold blankets, different pillows in different sizes, drinks, and food that reminded Lucifer of the Celestial Realm.  
His brothers were already spread out sitting, Beel preferred to stand and was already eating (Lucifer shouldn't assume anything else) and Asmodeus... Wait, why was Solomon here?  
The Avatar of Lust saw his brother and Emira arrive and beamed all over his face before he ran screaming at them and fell into his brother's arms. "LUCIFEEEEEEEER! I'm so glad you're coming after all!"  
Shaking his head, the black-haired man returned the hug and stroked Asmodeus' head reassuringly while he stared dismissively at the magician, who like always had put on his almost soulless smile. His brother took a deep breath before he separated from Lucifer again and went back to the white-haired one. He whispered briefly in his ear and Solomon smiled before raising his right arm and a magic circle appeared above them all, so the black-haired man went directly into a defensive posture and hid Emira behind him. But what he did not expect was the fact that all his brothers suddenly had their white wings again, except for Satan, which meant...

"Woah! Lucifer!" Emira behind him exclaimed enthusiastically and he felt a touch he hadn't felt in ages. Panicked, he looked back and saw his old wings in full splendor, shining white, individual feathers trimmed with golden ornaments.

"Unfortunately, the spell only lasts for an hour, because it simply requires too much magical energy, but I couldn't refuse Asmodeus the wish..." The wizard winked at Emira once more before he turned away and disappeared into the forest. The brown-haired woman continued to stare at her lover. He was perfect - in every sense, beautiful, breathtaking... She didn't know enough words to describe him, and so Emira just kept staring at the black-haired man, making him more uncomfortable, but he didn't reveal it. Instead, he turned to Asmodeus, but he was already talking and laughing with the other brothers, so he sighed and gave up trying to lecture him or to at least warn him next time.

Lucifer released Emira from her rigor and took her by the hand to the others, but sat down somewhat apart with her on some of the comfortably soft cushions, his eyes fixed on the lake in front of him and the brown-haired woman followed his gaze. It was pleasant, an almost peaceful atmosphere, but as always, Emira could not keep her mouth shut for long.

"Why is the lake actually called Sternenlichtsee?"

The black-haired man smiled slightly - there really weren't many who could ask something obvious so cute. With Mammon he would be annoyed, but with her...  
Gently he lifted Emiras chin so that she saw the sky covered with stars.

"The lake has some of the clearest water in Devildom and it reflects the starry sky like a mirror, stores the light of the stars and glitters even after the stars have long left the sky."

Thoughtfully, Emira had lowered her head again and stared at the water in front of her. No waves, no movement of life in the lake, only the glittering of the stars could be seen.

"So you are like the lake."  
Perplexed, Lucifer stared at his sweetheart, didn't understand what she meant and blinked a few times as she put her hands on his cheeks.  
"Radiant, beautiful, a monument where anyone might be jealous. But even after you fell, changed, the shine never left you - it only changed shape."  
A warm smile and the demon was struck dumb. Had she known from the beginning what was bothering him? The uncertainty he felt when it came to her? He didn't have to ask what she meant. He knew it, deep inside him and it touched him. Her words were like balm for his soul, something that did not completely heal the wounds, but took away the pain and gave him warmth and security.

The black-haired man laughed softly and drew his beloved to him, a kiss on her forehead, on her cheeks, her nose before he laughed again, at Emiras expression and smiled at her - a real, radiant smile full of love.

The brown-haired woman hardly knew what was happening to her, her heart was doing somersaults, a warmth spread inside her and the smile on her lips appeared by itself.  
But she still had one question...  
"Can I touch the wings?"

Lucifer smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
"No. But I'd be happy to let you take care of my real wings later..." He kissed her gently and Emira couldn't get out of her astonishment. What had she done to deserve him? His love and devotion? For her it really didn't matter - angel, demon, human. The most important thing was him. Only Lucifer. No one else.  
She didn't realize how much this sentence of Lucifer meant, but his brothers all knew it with a smile - they were happy for their big brother. After all these years, he had finally found his place....


End file.
